Log:Lathe IC 3.22
05:30 After the battle, Leaf takes a moment to find a secluded spot aboard the ship and starts writing her preliminary report to Adhyasa. It reads:"Dear Adhyasa. The battle is over, we have won. Although the fighting was fierce, the captain of the lintha fleet, a Anathema, was slain and his daiklave recovered. Mostly everyone of note is still alive, but Platinum revealed himself as a Forsaken when he fought the captain. So far he has stayed with 05:30 the fleet, but among the people that saw it was Nellens Tomo. I can't tell if she will run to the Immaculates in port or not or how this will reflect on us as the people that hired him. We are heading back to lathe at maximum speed and should be in a day. I can give you a more detailed report once we are back. -Silent Leaf" 05:36 Inside a room on the ship, Radiant has made it rather abundantly clear that visitors are currently not welcome, as she has Little Spume currently resting on a cloud, which rocks her a bit, "Come on, Tomo. It's all going to be all right." she says, hoping the Dynast will wake up, as... while Radiant can certainly speak for quite some time, when the audience 05:36 clearly isn't listening it simply isn't very much fun. 05:39 <@Carreau> The dynast's eyes are cloudy and she stares into a fixed point in space, her expression blank except for the slightly furrowed brows of worry. Though unresponsive on the outside, her heart rate sometimes surges and she breathes in a more rapid pace, before relaxing again. She sometimes closes her eyes and pushes her face against whatever is close to her, whether it is Radiant's lap or the wall. 05:44 Radiant holds her friend closely, letting her push her face into her lap, her stomach, depending on how she's needed to move herself about, as she coos, "You did amazing things today. You took us so far... beneath the waves... a thing I never even imagined possible... and then we an overwhelming victory in our portion of the strike." She runs her fingers 05:44 along Tomo's hair, running her fingers slightly through it, "And... we have allies... of all sorts, some unexpected sorts, certainly. But people who help defend Lathe, to strike against those Lintha." 05:46 <@Carreau> There is a small response to the words 'defend Lathe', a quiet exhale of recognition, before her fingers curl into fists and her breathing gets excited again. The sharp inhales through her nose are reminiscent to the sniffling as if someone were to cry, but more in line with some sort of a primitive instict than any actual outburst of emotion. 05:52 | TDS TDS@13-046-40-422.dclient.hispeed.ch has quit error: Operation timed out 05:53 "Tomo, talk to me, please. I need you here with me." Radiant coos gently, "You know what really matters. I know you do. Defending the people against things... like the ravages of the wyld... those awful Lintha. That is what you can do. And I'm here, to help you. I'm here. That's what really matters..." 05:58 <@Carreau> The dynast tosses and turns, burying her face, trying to hide from the light surrounding her and pulling her knees closer to her chest. It is all too hard, too complicated, too dangerous. It is easier to hide and remind yourself why you hid in the first place. She gasps for breath, suddenly terrified by the prospect of having to face the real world again. 06:06 Radiant coos, still "It's all right, Tomo. I'm here for you. You can do this, you can depend on me, let things happen as they are. Platinum helped us. I do not know what to do with his condition, but certainly the answer is not condemning him. No, something else." she continues running her fingers through her hair, "Now. I think you're ready to get 06:06 up." 06:12 | Iris Iris@1.136.kp.ig has joined #lathe-ic 06:13 Radiant sighs, and sings a gentle song, a song about the future, about the two of us standing tall together, and about.. how it all stems from this moment, from Little Spume pulling herself together, getting up... and being that strong, powerful leader Radiant knows she is. She pours herself into the song, the cloud lifting Little Spume up a bit as she 06:13 sings, and she really hopes it works, as if it doesn't she's going to have to try just dropping her from that cloud. 06:14 | Iris Iris@1.136.kp.ig has quit host closed the connection 06:18 <@Carreau> As the song comes to an end, the dynast very slowly rouses from her catatonic state. There's a long, relieved exhale before she lifts her shoulders and pushes herself to a half-sitting position. She looks around, before noticing Radiant, her lips curving into a soft smile. "Hey, you." She slides her legs under her and pushes upright, moving to touch her temple. "I had the strangest dream..." 06:21 Radiant sighs, relieved at Little Spume waking up, as she rushes over back to her, and wraps her arms around her friend, "Oh, you're up! Tomo! Mmm, why don't you tell me all about it?" 06:23 <@Carreau> The dynast instinctively wraps her arms around the woman and pulls the singer against her chest, nosing her shoulder. "It was just a nightmare." She lifts her head a little to plant a tiny kiss on the helix of Radiant's ear. "I'm so glad you're alright." 06:29 Radiant holds the Dynast close and laughs, "Mmm, well, I'm glad you're alright. You took... quite a little nap." she laughs, as she still holds close, and says, "Are you starving? Or would you like to talk for a while? Or... we can go up... and you can survey just how we came out from the battle." 06:35 <@Carreau> "I really could go for something to eat." She offers a sheepish grin and touches her stomach instinctively. "And I think I need to wash up." Her embarrassed expression brings a rosy hue to her cheeks, which she tries to subdue by clearing her throat. "But we won, and that's what matters. You were amazing in Sharkskull, beloved." She realizes what she just called the singer, and cringes a little at the > 06:35 <@Carreau> > sudden confession. 06:38 Radiant blushes slightly there. She loves Little Spume, too... but that sort of word, well... there are implications that go along with it. Ties, Anchors that she had hoped she and Little Spume had already worked through. Of course, it's never truly that simple, is it? So, she presses a kiss to Tomo's cheek, "Thank you, but I don't think I deserve too 06:38 much credit, I just sang a little song. I wasn't the one that was... awash in blood." She shivers slightly, "Yes... washing up, and food. That sounds like a delightful plan. Then we can talk later, about... things. Many things. The future." 06:43 <@Carreau> She bows her head a little at that, grateful that the woman didn't press her little slip, before standing up. "Thank you." She starts regaining her military poise, carefully going back to her dynastic training and one microgesture at a time rebuilding her mask of emotional impenetrability. 06:45 Radiant squeezes her, "Tomo... don't disappear on me." she then pulls back away a bit, and grasps that giant hand, giving it a squeeze, then moving to slide open the door, and bring the two of us off to find food. 06:47 <@Carreau> The Dynast doesn't respond, flagellating herself internally over what she said and how vulnerable she has made herself to this woman. She still offers a trained smile and follows, giving a wave at a passing soldier and cheering victory with a drunken sailor sitting on a barrel with a bottle of mango wine. 06:54 Radiant pulls gently back at her hand, "Tomo. You don't have to pull away. Really." she should have stuck with talking in the room, she thinks. But, alas, here they are... on to find food and deal with other problems. 06:57 <@Carreau> "I'm just feeling a little tired, still. And people are looking at me weird." She casually says, before getting pulled near the kitchen. Some of the Whistlers are sitting on long benches, scarfing down stew and bread some islanders came to pander to the passing ship with their little rowboats. 07:03 A laugh, "There are... some nervous people, waiting to find out what you plan to do." She loads up a bowl herself. She's hardly going to eat nearly as much as she grabs, but there has yet to be a bowl made large enough for her friend. 07:08 <@Carreau> Little Plume seats herself at the end of the bench row, making sure to sit where the supports are as not to flip the entire bench up. She gives Radiant a glance, before bowing her head, crossing her hands over the table and seemingly going through her options in her head. 07:10 Radiant says gently, "Eat first. Things make more sense with a full stomach. We can... talk about things, if you'd like, now that you're up. I just didn't want to push you right into that the moment you got up." 07:14 <@Carreau> Little Spume nods, picks up a wooden spoon and starts eating, her expression hard to determine. Some of the Whistlers keep an eye out for her, but don't push for a confrontation. When finished, Little Spume stands up and bows toward the kitchen rather stiffly. "I think it's best we talk tomorrow, Lady Radiant. I have to think things through before I can make informed decisions. If you don't mind, I'm > 07:14 <@Carreau> > going to wash up and withdraw for the night." Without actually asking for permission, she then bows and heads off, walking briskly to avoid being followed. 07:22 Radiant regrets still further her choice of actions, bringing her up to eat. However, giving Little Spume some space, for a little while, does seem like the best course of action. She thinks that perhaps she should pay a visit to the Forsaken hero of the battle, and see what he has to say, and so from the table she heads off in that direction. 07:31 Platinum, the Dawn, the Forsaken, whatever you wish to call him, was recovering from his battle with the Lintha Anathema in a room to himself. He had treated some of his wounds, but full recovery was still a ways away. As Radiant entered, he was laying propped up on his bed, writing something. 07:32 "Platinum! Hello! How... are you feeling?" Radiant calls as she enters the room, moving over to bedside, but taking her time at a slow walk across the small room. 07:36 Looking up from his work, he cracks a small smile at her reluctance. "Much better than I did this morning. I'm no slouch when it comes to treating wounds, my own included. Come now, I don't bite, that Lintha nearly killed me. I'll be in bed for a few days yet." 07:38 Radiant laughs, "Oh. I am not really afraid. I simply wanted to give you... a bit of space." she says, as she approaches over to the side of the bed. "It's rather rude to simply approach so quickly. I'm glad to see you seem to be well. Mending." she laughs, "Though I wonder slightly at what shall happen when we reach shore." 07:43 He grimaces at that. "Yes, I doubt I'll be fully recovered by then. I'd rather not cause a scene with immaculates at the dock, though. I think I'll be getting a visit from Mistral no matter what happens." He pauses for a moment. "That woman is terrifying, moreso than the Lintha I slew. To make it worse, she knows I'm a Chosen of the Sun." 07:52 "I think that information is rather terribly common now, Platinum. I think that visit... and how that information might spread is something rather deeply concerning for everyone here." Radiant responds, "And I was curious if you had any particular plans for it." 07:54 "Honestly? I have no idea what I'm going to do. My only other choice was dying, so here we are." 07:56 Radiant looks surprised. She had very much not expected that answer, she assumed he had a plan, some sort of way ahead he was aiming for. "I see. Well, that is the sort of thing we should change. You should have a plan, some intentions for our return." she pauses, "So, you said that... Mistral already knew about you? How? Who else knew?" 07:58 His tone dropping to a more somber note, Platinum responds. "Well, the late Prince of Dancing Blades knew, and Cinderlock the Jadesmith knows. Oh, Pluck and some of the Whistlers knew, as did Nyumetsu." 08:03 Elsewhere, in the captain's quarters, Pluck and Sugar are indulging in a bottle of wine that the sailor brought aboard for just this short of occasion. "You were really good. Really, really good," Pluck tells her friend, pouring herself another glass. "I do believe that is the smoothest move you ever pulled. Where did you learn it?" 08:04 Radiant nods, listening, "That is... quite a number of people." she says gently, and considers, "And now there are quite a number more. Enough that even the heroic events that brought it to light may not be an entirely sufficient shield." 08:07 <@Carreau> Sugar laughs a little bit at Pluck's comment, emptying her glass. "Just then and there. I had two options - go home and cash in on the talent of silver the Factor promised, or die. I picked the better option." She flashes a grin and sets her glass aside, running her fingers through her hair. "I can't believe we made it. You, you were amazing. You shot an anathema in the back! And those lintha runners?" > 08:07 <@Carreau> > She whistles and grins, a little tipsy. 08:09 "Well, the Prince was executed for being Anathema by Mistral herself, so who knows. As for Cinderlock, I trust her with my life." 08:15 "A target is a target," replies Pluck, swirling her glass. "But you out-sailed a Dragon-Blooded and repelled those attacks from his sea-creature! If I had any medals I would give one to you," vows Pluck. "A talent," she adds, whistling. "Will that cover all your debts, and then some? You've still got your own ship, I hope!" 08:18 <@Carreau> "I've got my ship, yes. I ... did lose three dirhams worth to him, so I'll be just one silver dirham on top after all this. Not my ship, though, so luckily I don't have to pay the repair costs. Did you know Adhyasa is one of the richest person in the South-West and he -still- cheats poor people like me out of their hard-earned money? Total scumbag." She says almost affectionately, before glancing to the 08:18 <@Carreau> > 08:18 <@Carreau> > woman. "But I saw you got it a lot better. I didn't see your signature under the contract, though. Could it be you're doing this without knowing how much the Whistlers are getting paid?" 08:18 Radiant blinks, a little wide-eyed at the talk of the execution, and... that being who knows. Then she nods, "I see. Are you certain that coming back to Lathe is the best plan? I know any of these villages would be more than happy to take in the great protector who defeated those Lintha. And... I can... I think, ensure that the heroism overcomes any 08:18 desire to... actually come find you for such." 08:21 | Mad_Rubicant Mad@i-88-873-778-778.hsd3.ca.comcast.net has joined #lathe-ic 08:24 | Mad Mad@2601:c:ad00:lxy:swrk:kzhv:ssuh:huyu has quit timeout: 252 seconds 08:25 Pluck's face goes through a series of contortions before she eventually shrugs. "No decent pay, no daiklaive," she replies, with finality. "It is in my men's posession and will remain so until then." 08:27 | Mad_Rubicant is now known as Mad 08:27 <@Carreau> Sugar's face does opposing contortions in the form of a smirk, before she lowers her voice. "Twenty five silver talents for the Whistlers. Forty thousand dinars. It's enough to buy an estate in the Heartworks." 08:30 Pluck is not a greedy soul, but this sort of money is not an everyday figure, and her eyes widen considerably. "You're fucking with me," she says, disbelieving. "We've never seen that kind of money before. Even Swift Raven's biggest contracts were only ever a portion." 08:32 <@Carreau> "You'll be married to the Factor, you do realize that? He's been buying everyone out with sweet words, leveraging debts, helping out the needy and so forth. It'd make me nervous if it didn't pay so well." She moves closer to bump her hip against Pluck's. "Now you just have to decide between growing your operation or living large." 08:37 Pluck drains her glass, and leans a little into Sugar's side. "He was rich, and he wanted the Lintha dead. That was enough." She looks a little embarassed. "It was just one contract. I don't need to take a second. Tell me more about him, Sugar. What do you think he's trying to do?" 08:42 <@Carreau> "From what I can tell, he seems almost detached from wealth and fame, driven by something a lot more personal. But it's not like you can read him, he's the ever-polite and ever-friendly Guild Factor. He wanted that sword. An anathema's sword. Well, supposedly it was stolen, but... it's magic. I don't really trust things like that. Lathe is a weird port, as is. Have you seen those Augurs? Floating about > 08:42 <@Carreau> > with their creepy-ass masks? Something is not right in that city. Me, I prefer the City of Steel Lotus, or Goldenseal, or even Faxai-on-the-Caul. You should take the Whistlers and move there. Lots of work on the Meiyu Coast." 08:50 "Of course I've seen them. I've lived in Lathe all my life, you know that. The Augurs aren't nearly as terrifying as what goes on in the pits." Pluck furrows her brow. "Besides, I've never been to those places. Most of us can't speak Watertongue, either. They're not home, Sugar. Whether we disband or build up, we'll still be here- or at least I will." She pauses. "But it sounds like you plan 08:50 to head for distant shores, soon?" 08:53 <@Carreau> Sugar pulls up her leg and starts picking at her toenail, shrugging her shoulder a little. "I've got family, you know. I've been away for a long time." 08:55 "And there are unlikely to be Anathema at... wherever your family is. I can see the appeal." 08:58 <@Carreau> Sugar leans closer to Pluck and gives her a snog on the cheek. "But I'll be back. And I hope to see that you've made it big in Lathe. You can take me to some really fancy theater in the Heartworks or something." 09:00 " 09:05 "We'll get the best seats at the Birdcage. As guests, not guards," reflects Pluck, before gripping Sugar's hand and pulling her into a tight hug. "I was thinking. The Whistlers should buy ships of our own. With this money, it's possible. When you get back, I might be needing a captain or two on retainer. And you know we only take the best." 09:09 | Nyumetsu IceChat9@59-034-034-59.lightspeed.sndgca.sbcglobal.net has joined #lathe-ic 09:09 <@Carreau> "A ship like this would probably cost you around five talents. Might be a good investment." She motions around Jora's Surf, before pursing her lips. "In fact, you should buy this one and say you'll pay for the damages. There's a lot of superficial damage that is easy to scrape off, but it looks a lot more bent. This is the ship that turned the Whistlers from a bunch of mercenaries from the Lily Pits into 09:09 <@Carreau> > 09:09 <@Carreau> > a fearsome fighting force, after all." 09:16 "I'll raise it with the Factor. Given the tiny sum it means to him, he probably won't even negotiate too hard," replies Pluck. "And with that money, we can outfit it with additional ballista, maybe even a heavy flame piece. I've got to come up with a way to deal with the Lintha tugs." She narrows her eyes. "And the fire-ship. It's still out there." 09:19 <@Carreau> "Our attack rattled them, though. We got two of their big leaders and we showed Lathe is not afraid to attack - with inferior numbers nonetheless." 09:20 "Well, Radiant, Lathe is my home now. Hell, I even have the indirect backing of the Factor. Speaking of, he might be able to help me." His voice is weary, it's been a long day. 09:24 "The bulk of their forces survived, however, and they aren't just going to lead. Do you recall what the villagers said in Greenleaf? That they were trying to summon some kind of powerful demon?" Pluck shakes her head. "There's something they want, here in Lathe. Something important enough to commit substantial force to. Bluehaven isn't so far, either. Sooner or later, life gives you Lintha." 09:24 She shakes her head. "Still a day to port, and I ain't even going near that bullshit with the Anathema until I'm sober. C'mere. I'm gonna kiss you properly again and see if I like it when I'm drunk, not just battle-drunk." 09:25 *aren't just going to leave 09:27 <@Carreau> Sugar lets out an excited yelp when seized, the Whistlers on the deck starting to sing as the archipelago where Lathe is located peeks from the rim of the horizon. 09:28 Radiant considers that idea, "It is quite a lot to hope for, placing that weight upon the Factor. Strings can only be pulled... so hard. But, of course, it is your choice. You are free to shout to the town and recruit for your Anathema Dojo." she sighs, "But... I do not thing Lathe is quite ready for such a thing." 09:32 Nyumetsu sighs- he's been waiting for a chance to apologize to Radiant, and is unsure how to go about it- as he lurks in the shadows near the crowd that is talking. He stands with his arms crossed- not trying to hide, but not very visible, either. 09:42 "You're very funny. I have no plans of shouting to the populace of Lathe that I'm what they consider a demon in human skin. I don't think the Whistlers are an issue; I killed the enemy captain in single combat so that they didn't have to. But if there was a follower of the immaculate teachings, then who knows" 09:47 Radiant does not appear to agree at the moment that she's very funny, "But... in a sense, you already have. It isn't merely the Whistlers out here. There are others. A Scion of House Nellens, A... smuggler captain, Roderick and... his men." She sighs, "And you said already the leader of the Immaculates in Lathe knows who you are? And... things like... 09:47 what you did, can be sensed... from far away, the small gods abound... and will have spread word." She sighs, "Word will likely spread." 09:50 "Well, the thing is, I did a similar thing on Greensand Cove, with some of the Whistlers, and yet nothing happened. And the Immaculate high priestess told me to defend Lathe with all my might, but that she wasn't tolerating me." 09:53 "In any case, I can leverage the fact that I slew a Linthan Anathema, even if it meant my identity was exposed." 10:04 Radiant nods, looking back to Platinum, "As you wish. If you need assistance, let me know. Though, I make no promises about what can be done. Though... if after we make it back, you can even ask for my assistance, you're doing better than I fear." She sighs, and says, "I apologise for disrupting your rest, I hope you heal quickly." she says, before 10:04 heading out from the room. 10:05 | Mad Mad@i-88-873-778-778.hsd3.ca.comcast.net has quit Leaving 10:09 And as Radiant leaves the room- Nyumetsu is waiting in the hallway. His face is set in an apologetic frown- guilt clearly all over his face. "..Hey. Radiant- I've.. been trying to get a chance to talk to- to apologize to- you. I was only trying to help, I.." he trails of, unsure what else to say, as he stares at her with a pained frown. 10:11 "I understand, Nyumetsu." Radiant answers, softly, the anger and annoyance that had characterized their last interaction vanished. "You must simply attempt to take a bit more care in the future. Little Spume is back up now... all is... as well as can be expected." she says, a measured response, saying little. 10:13 The man nods slowly- eyes gleaming faintly with hope. Insane as it might seem to others- he'd been worried by her reaction that she might hate him now, for hurting someone she cared about. "I... right. I'm.. so sorry. I've never been good with people- and I.. sorry. I thought that what I was saying would help, and.." He sighs wearily, hanging his head and nodding. "I'm glad she's back up.. but.." 10:14 "...Does she still plan to have Platinum murdered when we get back home." 10:18 Radiant sighs, and says gently, "I'm glad you were trying to help, Nyumetsu. However, sometimes, you must learn to recognize when the best way to help is simply to step away for the moment." A long pause, "I do not believe she knows what she will do when we get back home. I will speak with her again soon about precisely that. However, it is... rather 10:18 clear that Platinum is not interested in... taking any sort of steps to de-escalate our return. So I believe we will... be in for quite the event." She laughs, "And yourself, are you well, after your great battle?" 10:20 Nyumetsu chuckles. "I fought a Lintha Outcaste, and a few of her minions- but don't worry. It was just battle- I didn't get a scratch on me. She lost focus, you see." He explains calmly as he looks to Radiant... before sighing. "...And I guess your right.. I hope Cassandra's not to worried about me, though." 10:21 "I left her with her tutors, and a few of my old freinds watching her as well, but I just hope she isn't too lonely with just her teachers around, you know?" He says warmly to Alvuea- green eyes gleaming. He understands she is okay with what happened- so he doesn't have to be quite so sad; so he cheers up. 10:21 "Anyway.. is there anything I could do to help /now/?" 10:23 "I do not think so. Perhaps you should assist Platinum. I believe he shall need all the assistance he can get." she smiles, and then heads downwards through the hallway, heading for Little Spume's room. 10:24 He sighs- and nods. "Yeah, but I hear him snoring. I'll help him when he wakes up." He says calmly- before slinking into the shadows- seeming to quite literally dissapear, as he practices Ninjutsu without much thought on the matter. Category:Log